


Carey Price Porn, Thanks For Asking

by BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Autofellatio, Masturbation, Other, PWP, Porn, goalies are flexible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 16:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse/pseuds/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink meme prompt fill "Autofellatio: So usually not my kink, but I only just though of it as a possible outcome of goalie-bendyness and now I really want it. Can be solo or someone else directing/watching, whatever" PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carey Price Porn, Thanks For Asking

**Author's Note:**

> So, I asked people on tumblr to give me a goalie. No one replied. I then threatened to punch them in the tit and then someone replied. They suggested Carey. So, I wrote Carey. Giving himself a blowjob. 
> 
> _You're welcome._
> 
> This was fun to write because I'm a girl and I've never given a blowjob and I can't receive a blowjob so I got to watch porn to figure out how someone would give a blowjob and how someone would to autofellatio. It was a fun time.

Carey starts off with stretching. He goes a couple feet from his bed, giving himself enough room to stretch out his legs. He does some of his usual warm up stretches and few yoga stretches he will never admit to knowing. He stretches for a good ten minutes before he deems himself ready.

He climbs onto his bed, sheets pulled back and hanging onto the corner of his bed. He stretches his legs out in front of him, wiggling his toes as he does so. He leans forward, pushing his hands down his legs and then pulling them up, letting his nails scratch across them lightly. He rolls his neck to make sure there's no kinks before he reaches over to his nightstand and sets his alarm for eight the next morning.

He lays down and slowly lets one of his hands trace patterns on his chest. He sticks a couple of his fingers into his mouth and sucks slightly as his other hand trails down to make patterns on his stomach. 

One he's coated his fingers with spit he uses his hand to grasp his flaccid cock. He pulls several times, still using one hand to trace nonsensical patterns across his stomach. He feels himself growing harder from the stimulation and from the anticipation of what he so rarely gets to do.

He stops when his cock is semi-erect and takes in a deep breath, letting himself relax. He sits up and situates himself closer to his headboard, so his back is almost touching. Carey brings his legs up and raps both of his arms around his legs. He pulls at them, bringing them down to his upper things. He bends forward and quickly takes his cock into his mouth.

He lets out a small moan at the warmth only to let out a louder one at the feel of the first moan. He start to suck at the tip, teasing himself with quick flicks of his tongue across the slit. He takes himself farther into his mouth and bobs his head slightly. Flexing his arms and shifting slightly, he takes his whole cock into his mouth, his stretched and just touching the base. He lets his tongue trace the bottom of his shaft before pulling up all the way to the tip and then repeating the process. 

He bobs his head and twists his neck, sucking as he goes. He pulls off, his dick bobbing and straining toward him. Carey teases himself by blowing a puff of hair and shivering when it hits his wet cock. He cranes his neck to lick a long stripe, from the base to the tip, before taking himself into his mouth once again.

Carey can feel himself grow even harder and he moans around his cock, causing a spurt of pre-cum to fall on his tongue. He bobs his head a few more times before pulling off and unwrapping his arms from his legs. He sits back, his upper back hitting his headboard. He reaches down and starts to jerk himself, his cock slick with spit. He twists his hand as it comes up and he lets out a small gasp, pre-cum flowing generously. He continues to jerk himself off, giving his back a break. When he feels his hips buck he lets himself go, his cock red and twitching. 

He pulls himself into the same position as before, though this time he takes his whole cock in the first swallow. He bobs his head quicker than he had before, his hips twitching. He feels his thighs start to burn slightly and his back twitch, so he speeds himself up, sucking and licking at a fevered pace.

He deep-throats himself and sucks, dragging his lips slowly up. He moans, adding vibrations. He can feel his cocks twitching, leaking pre-cum once again and Carey knows he's close. He bobs his head a few times before pulling off and sucking on just his head. He scrapes his teeth just lightly across his slit and he's gone. He moans just when he comes, causing his cock to slip free of his mouth. His cum hits his face, some falling onto his tongue. He swallows it and quickly covers the head of his dick with his mouth, wrapping his tongue around his shaft. He sucks and his hips buck, a small amount of cum leaking onto his tongue. Carey sucks his whole cock into his mouth one last time, pulling and milking any cum that could be left. His dick falls from his mouth with a wet pop and Carey sits up, his back cramped. 

He grabs a tissue from his nightstand and uses it to wipe of his face, hands, and his cock. He puts his arms in the air and stretches, the kinks from his back disappearing instantly. He scoots forward and lays back, his head on his pillow. He yawns and uses his foot to pull up his comforter. Carey rolls onto his side and then pulls the blanket all the way to his shoulder.

He's asleep within seconds.


End file.
